Warriors: Life of Seafang
by Seafang2203
Summary: This is about the life of a warrior cat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from the prespective of my warrior avatar, seafang who lives in thunder clan if u have any questions plez tell me and SMASH THAT LIKE BUTTON LIKE A PIG!**

Hi my name is seafang and this is my story

I came in to Thunder Clan a long time ago when Firestar was Firepaw. All the cats were shocked when I told the there were other calns not just in the forest and that I came from spirit clan. I filled them in on a lot of towleg stuff like heating pads, music and stuff like that. At first they thought that I was a spy from one of the other clans because I was only six moons old they thought I wasnt a thret but when I took down the leader, Bluestar and gave her one of her nine life's back they all be lived me then. Next Shadow Clan thought that I was just some kittypet but when I took down Blackstar they belived me. But enough about me lets move on tho my life.

PESENT DAY THUNDER CLAN AT THE LAKE HOME

Graystripe: SEAFANG WAKE UPPP!

Seafang: GAHAGDUDGFBFJ! IM UP ,IM UP!

Graystripe: You said that you were going to practis that dance to show the clans at the gathering.

Seafang: ya I was

IN THE MIDDLE OF DANCE PRACTICE

*playing in the back round can't touch this*

Seafang: good job singing the corous Torncalw

Tornclaw: No thank you ever since you found this towleg music box thing I've had the time of my life!

Seafang: Now Mousefur do the dance

*Mousefur starts doing the macrana*

All of Thunder Clan: O_o

Ferncloud: Kits don't wach

Lol # MOUSEFUR THE SENILE!

Seafang: MOUSEFUR STOP DOING THAT YOUR GONNA MAKE THE WHOLE CLAN VOMIT!

* Mousefur is moved off the sene*

Seafang: Aaaaany who lets go the gathering!

Cats of the dance group: YA!

LATER AT THE GATHERING

Blackstar: Hey Seafang is MouseFur in the dance?

Seafang: No we took her off this morning, why?

Blackstar: Because I would be out of here as fast as you can say Firestar doesn't like waffles

Seafang: WHAT! FIRESTAR DESNT LIKE WAFFLES?!* start running around the the gathering yelling madly*

: * the gathering begins*

Lepordstar: Cats of the clans River Cl..

*Owlpaw interrupts*

Owlpaw: FOXES!

*out of the blue a massive group of foxes appears*

**MWAHAHAH! CLIFF HANGER! Ok first of this might not be that good but give me some credit this is the is the first time I have ever written fan fiction and plez forgive me if any thing is miss spelled cause I STINK AT SPELLING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi** sorry if the first one was bad this is the sequel to it the first one was just an intro I hope this one is better!**

Blackstar: Don't be silly Owlpaw and OH MY GOSH! YOU WHERE RIGHT!

*a full out battle broke out between the foxes Spottedleaf appears out of the blue*

Spottedleaf: _Seafang, you must go to the moonpool tonight. I must tell you something_

**LATER AFTER THE FOX RAID**

Lepordstar :well that was radom

Crowfeather: well I think there was more to it. All of the said that not a drop of blood was spilled just that every one was strangly tiered.

Seafang: I think he is right because I saw Spottedleaf and se told me to go to the moonpool

Firestar: why?

Seafang: I don't know but I plan on finding out. That's why I need your premission

**LATER BACK AT CAMP**

Leafpool: Eat these herbs to go to the moonpool

Saefang:Thanks

**SEAFANG AT THE MOONPOOLMOONPOOL DREAMING**

_Seafang: Spottedleaf where are you?_

_Spottedleaf: Seafang that is not the last you will see of the foxes. The dark forest as found a way to get their spirits into the foxes and control them. they are coming back to get there revenge on the clan cats_

_Seafang:Who is there leader? _

_Spottedleaf:__Tigerstar_

_Seafang:WAAAA?_

_Spottedleaf: Here is your prophecy: __A dark leader is rising, insisting his will over more evil cats and making them__** murderous**__. Boold will be spilled until you find the amulet of Lion Clan and the kits of scrlet red and the other who's pelt is ice.__ Now hurry darkness is rising. The foxes dran power until there is none __**left**__._

**MWAHAHAHA! More cliff hangers! I hope this one was better and I'm really proud of the prophecy and SMASH THAT LIKE BOTTON LIKE A PIG!**


End file.
